geckfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
GetVATSValue
'Overview' The GetVATSValue condition function is available for use either when selecting a camera path, or within the Calculate To-Hit Chance entry point. Outside of VATS playback mode or Calculate To-Hit Chance, or if used in the console, the function will not return a meaningful value. When you select GetVATSValue, you have one or two additional parameters to select, the Query and an optional parameter to the Query. When used within the Calculate To-Hit Chance entry point, remember that the command has not actually taken place yet, so things like Success/Failure, critical strike info, dismembered/exploded limb or total damage are not calculated yet. However, the weapon, target, and targeted limb are available. 'GetVATSValue Queries' Name: WeaponIs Parameter: Choose a specific weapon from the drop-down list Returns: 1 if the player used the specified weapon to attack, 0 if not. Name: Weapon In List Parameter: Choose a FormList that consists ONLY of Weapons Returns: 1 if the weapon the player used is in the specified list, 0 if not. Name: Weapon Type Is Parameter: Choose a Weapon Anim Type from the drop-down list Returns: 1 if the weapon is set to the specified type, 0 if not. Name: Target Is Parameter: Choose a specific NPC or Creature from the drop-down list Returns: 1 if the target is the chosen NPC or Creature, 0 if not Name: Target In List Parameter: Choose a FormList that consists ONLY of NPCs and/or Creatures Returns: 1 if the target is in the specified list, 0 if not. Name: Target Distance Parameter: N/A Returns: The distance to the target in units. Name: Targeted Part Parameter: A Condition actor value corresponding to the desired body part Returns: 1 if the player is targeting the specified part, 0 if not. Name: VATS Action Parameter: A VATS action, such as Attack, Reload, Throw Grenade, etc. Returns: 1 if the current VATS action is the one specified, 0 if not. Name: Is Success Parameter: N/A Returns: 1 if the VATS action is successful (made the die roll), 0 if not. Name: Is Critical Parameter: N/A Returns: 1 if the VATS action results in a critical strike, 0 if not Name: Crit Effect Is Parameter: Choose from a list of self-targeted spells Returns: 1 if the VATS action results in a critical strike and the critical effect matches the one selected, 0 if not. Name: Crit Effect In List Parameter: Choose a Form List containing ONLY self-targeted spells. Returns: 1 if the VATS action results in a critical strike and the critical effect is in the specified list, 0 if not. Name: Is Fatal Parameter: N/A Returns: 1 if the VATS action results in the target's death, 0 if not. Name: Explode Part Parameter: N/A Returns: 1 if the VATS action results in a body part exploding, 0 if not. Name: Dismember Part Parameter: N/A Returns: 1 if the VATS action results in a body part being dismembered, 0 if not. Name: Cripple Part Parameter: N/A Returns: 1 if the VATS action results in a body part being crippled (condition changes from > 0 to <= 0), 0 if not. Категория:Функции Категория:Condition Functions Категория:Condition Functions (GECK 1.1) Категория:VATS Категория:VATS Functions Категория:VATS Functions (GECK 1.1) Категория:Условные функции